Harry Potter: A Dark Story
by HpDgdark
Summary: Harry Potter. Marked At Birth. Manipulated Childhood. Now He Has Snapped. He Is Darkness. Follow Harry As He Becomes MOre Feared then Lord Voldemort. Years 1-7. First Story Please Dont Flame.
1. A Meeting, Letter an His Past

**Harry Potter: A Dark Story**

A/N: Okay so this is my first story. Please forgive any cliché. I work well with constructive criticism and don't like flamers.

$parseltongue$

'Thought'

"Speech"

:Other Languages: (Specified)

A young boy sat in a orphange alone. He didn't care though. He preferred it this way. He was better than these filthy beast. He could do things they couldn't. Hurt them. Kill them. Control them. He could speak to snakes. This boy is Harry Potter. And today is his eleventh birthday.

Harry sat up, the matron was calling his name.

"Yes, Mrs. Wyatt?" He called from the door of his room.

"Theres A man here to see you." she called back hatefully. He growled hatefully. He hated that bitch. Though he wandered who was here to see him. Walking down the stairs he saw a short little man With a graybeard.

" Hello Mister-"

"Flitwick. professor Filius Flitwick."

"Might I enquire why your here?"

"Mister Potter, I work at a school osorcery called Hogwarts. now"

"So magics what i can do"

"What exactly can you do"

"Move things, change things, etc. I can also speak to snakes."

"Yes mister Potter. You are extremely special. You were powerful at birth. And you survived A KIlling curse From the Dark Lord, who murdered your parents. You also defeated him." Flitwick was a little jumpy by now "to get your school items ' need your key, your family is very old and rich" Flitwick handed over the vault key and the letter." Now in london on Cherrings Cross theres a place called the Leaky cauldron. Go in and ask for Tom. He will point you to Diagon ally." with that Flitwick left.


	2. Suprising the Goblins

A/N: The reviews i received were helpful in the fact they pointed out mistakes i made. The were people who made a comment about the short chapter. There is a reason behind that. As for the grammatical errors, there is no excuse and i apologize. now this chapter is longer. and many writers annoy me with posting the language and thought markings at every chapter. im only going to do it every other chapter. now on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was walking the few blocks to Cherrings cross. It was exactly one week since Flitwick had come. Since then he had been quite and thought it all over. He had not dealt with the filthy muggle children since then. He really doesn't need to. THey all fear him. 'Ahhh fear beautiful thing really' He thought 'They come to me and obey me through fear...' Harry followed this train of thought for quite sometime. When he finally stopped his musings Harry Realized he was on Cherrings Cross. As he looked around he found he was in front of the Leaky cauldron.

Entering the decrepit building, he walked directly to the bar. A toothless man looked down at him and said "meh names tom, how can i help yer?"

Harry replied " i need to get into Diagon alley please"

"RIght this way sonny" Tom said leading Harry to the back. Tapping a series of bricks, Tom opened the arch way to diagon alley. Harry stepped through the portal and looked towards a white building. ' Gringotts' Harry thought. Harry briskly made his way to the building. Stepping into the building he noticed the short creatures. Walking to one of the creatures at a tellers desk, he wondered if the was an account manager for his family.

"State your business young wizard." the creature said.

Harry, slightly taken aback by the tone, said " Im Harry Potter and i was wondering if my family had an account manager?"

"Very well. Griphook will show you to the account manager of potters." he said as Griphook came over. Griphook led Harry down the corridor behind the teller. They ended their journey in front of an ebony door. before Grip hook Knocked Harry asked " What exactly are you?" To which Griphook answered "Goblin". Entering the room Harry notice a number of things, first being the ornate cherry wood desk and the complex yet comfortable looking chairs.

"Mhm" Harry quickly spun around to the noise seeing it was a goblin Harry said " excuse me are you my account manager"

"Yes. I am Hooksaw, Warrior first class and guardian of Potter accounts. Please sit." Harry did as he was asked " Now before we do anything else we need to do a blood test." He pulled a dagger, bowl and a piece of parchment " Slice your han and let the blood fall in to the bowl your cut will immediately heal. Your name, magical power level, any magical abilities, and all houses you are magically or blood related to with a M for the Mothers side and a P for father. Magically heir is a G." Harry did as he was told. The parchment flashed as soon as the cut healed and Hooksaw picked it and his mouth fell open. He handed the sheet to Harry. It read:

Harry James Potter (11 years old)

Power level: Grand Arch Mage (5th to ever live)

Abilites: Shadow Mage, Full elemental, Parcelmouth (Parcel Magic Capapble) Eidetic memory, Magical Animagus.

Dormant Abilities: Prodigy: Dark Arts, Dueling, Battle Magic. Master Attainable: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions. Excel: Runes, Wards, Arithmacy, Ward breaking.

Heir to: (Most anceint And Most Noble to Minor House Order)

Emrys (G)

Pervell (P)

Slytherin (G)

Gryfinndor (P)

Ravenclaw (M)

Hufflepuff (M)

Black (GodFather)

Potter (P)

"ummm" was all Harry ha to say. Hooksaw however was as blur of motion. Before Harry knew what was going on he was in a chamber with a goblin on a throne.

"Harry Potter, I am Ragnock King of the Goblins and Diretor of Gringotty Global. Now I think i can explain. The power level is astounding. there has only been four before you. Merlin Emrys, Which contrary to popular belief was Dark, Then Aphesus The Second Dark Lord, Then Gellert Grindlewald, Last you defeated, Tom Riddle. He is the reason your heir to slytherin. Now Emrys, I believe, Magic chose you to carry the Emrys name. All these houses are most anceint an most noble. The powers are pure speculation." Harry nodded his understanding. he left the office an hour later with a gringotts card keyed to the emrys vaults and Lord Rings for all houses except Black, Potter, And Pervell which he had heir rings for.

Harry smirked as he left Gringotts. He was on his way to becoming the best wizard to ever walk the planet.

* * *

><p>AN: Im settin up a poll for which house he will be in. Vote! if not ill make the choice


	3. And The Fun Begins

A/N:** Okay i like to thank you all for reviews. **BurningAtTheCenterOfTime **pointed out i may have given him to much but there is a reason behind the madeness just bare with me. And my "D" key is sticking so please let me know if you see any error with that being the problem. I catch a lot of them but I get caught up in writing and I don't doubt ill miss a few. **

* * *

><p>Harry was walking through Diagon thinking about how his life had changed. Two weeks ago he was the apex predator of an orphanage. Now he was in a whole new world, one where he would be easy picking if he didn't prepare. 'Lets see' Harry thought to himself 'I should start by learning defensive and offensive magic. Maybe Dark magic to it did say I was a prodigy. Then high class etiquette. Also I should cover the basics of the other subjects.' Harry drifted from those thoughts as he realized he was no longer in the main alley. looking for a sign he saw this alley was called Fugitive alley (<strong>AN: Corny I know**). Glancing around he saw he was in front of a shop. Specifically a shop called _Exotic Custom wands._ Knowing he needed one anyway he walked in.

"Hello?" Harry called out uncertainly.

"Ahhh. A customer. I sense old magic in you." An old shop keeper called out "I'm Sean Renato. And your Harry Potter. I would have figured you would be an Ollivanders bloke. No matter. Reach out with your magic. Good. Go to the wood that calls you". Doing as he was told harry walked over to a shelf pulling two blocks off the shelf. "Ah your magic is strong. It chose my two oldest and rarest woods Anatolians ebony and Ancient African Blackwood. Now do the same for your cores." Harry did as he was told. Pulling down three jars he turned to the shopkeeper " Just full of surprises aren't we Mister Potter. Venom from the first Basilisk. Feather from the Fallen Phoenix. And Blood from Balthazar the destroyer. Incredibly dark cores. Now I need some of your blood to shape the wand." Harry gave him some after slicing his hand with a dagger.

"Excuse me but do you know where a pet store that carries snakes are?" Harry asked as the shop keep was walking away.

"Yes. Two stores over. Return in an hour. You wand will be complete" Harry walked out an turned to head for the pet shop. Walking in to the shop a man with a bird on his shoulder was behind the counter. Harry made his way to the counter and asked the man if he would point him to the snakes.

"Follow me" came the gruff reply. Following the to a room with an orange glow he saw he was in a room full of snakes. reaching out with his magic he was drawn to one with red and black scales.

$hello Great sssssnake. What sssssspeciessss are you?$

$Greetingssss ssssspeaker. I am a Bassslisssk. I ssssenssee great power in you. I would be honored to become your familiar$ Harry thought it over before asking how to bond. Being told all he needed to do was be bit he offered up his arm. with lightning fast speed the snake struck out an boned to him.

$Yesssss. Great power. My Name issss Ossssirissss.$

$Well come my friend. We have to collect my wand.$ Paying the shop keep harry left to return to the wand maker. Entering the shop he saw that Sean was behind the counter looking ecstatic. "Is my wandcomplete?"

"Yes . It is a master piece." Extending his arms out he handed harry the wand hilt first. Harry examined the wand noticing it was a shining black. Hilt had a Basilisk hea reared bask and fangs bared. 'I can not allow him to live. He could make more wands for those that oppose me.'

$Do you know how parcel magic works?$ He hissed softly to Osiris.

$Yesss. Just tell the magic what to do$

Harry brandished his wand From left to right hissing $Decapitate$. A silver ribbon of energy flew out cutting the shop keeps head off spraying blood every where.

Walking back to diagon Harry decided to get his school supplies.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Harry steppe into a dark alcove with Osiris wrapped around him and his trunk in hand. He had briefly read that Slytherin left a secret chamber at Hogwarts. Pointing his wand in the air he hissed out $Transsssport usss to The Chamber of Ssssecretsss$. Disappearing in a blue flash he Arrived in front of a fully grown Basilisk staring at him...<p> 


	4. Upsetting the Public

A/N:** i hope you all enjoyed the cliffy:-) ill answer all the questions i got pertaining to that chapter in this chapter. Enjoy!**

$parcel$

'thoughts'

"speech

"_Regular spells"_

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of the head of Salazar Slytherin. It had been two weeks since he had arrive in the chamber. Tomorrow he would be boarding the Hogwarts express. He started to think back on the days. The day he arrive was scary. Well mostly Azura, Slytherins Basilisk was scary. He started to reminisce on the was rather fond of it now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXX <strong>Flashback **XXXXX**

He immediately clenched his eyes shut knowing those were the eyes of a basilisk. He hissed out $WAIT! Don't kill me.$ He got no response. $Osssirissss Can you check to see why the other Basssilissssk isssnt resssponding?$

$Yessss$ He slithered out his sleeve. Harry heard a hissing laugh and a hissed $come on wake up my friend$. Suddenly Harry shot up out of a comfortable bed. He saw Osiris at the end of his bed.

$Osssrisss how did I get here?$

$Azura brought you here After she put you to sssssleep. She is so old sshee has grown another eye lid to allow her to put her prey to sleep with her eyesss. Ssshe was going to eat you but I ssstopped her and explained you are the heir of Slytherin.$

**XXXX** End Flashback** XXXX**

* * *

><p>That was an odd day. After that he had explored the chamber. He had found out Voldemort was never found worthy to be an heir. Harry however ha been. Apparently Azura was responsible for deciding was worthy and who wasn't. He found the Bed chambers, His Personal library, The Dueling Room, Potions lab, And his favorite room The soul room. It allowed you to be taught by any previous slytherin. Harry had been taught by Salazar And Voldemort. In fact the Soul piece that resides there now was the piece that was in Harrys scar. The great part was the enchantments voided the effects of keeping him alive. He had truly learned a lot he was at an intermediate level of dark arts. He mastered Parcel. Dueling he was now an expert in. He had came to an intermediate level in all other subjects. He was rather proud of himself. So were Sal and Tom. They both ha decided they wouldn't teach him any more. They said now he had to learn on his own. Although they did say they'd help him if had tried and failed something on his own. Now though he was packing up his things before he went to bed. He had decided he would not rush to do anything. He was a Pureblood and he would act as such. Rushing was below him. Along with the magical subjects they had taught him Etiquette.<p>

Harry yawned. It was getting late. Walking back through Sals mouth Harry hissed his good night to Azura and Osiris. Harry walked into the bedroom and changer to his sleeping robes before going to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke at six the next morning. He went to the kitchen and ordered his regular of bacon eggs and pancakes. After he finished eating he went to the dueling room and ran a mile before practicing his dueling. checking the time he realized he only had an hour to shower and get to kings cross. he went to the lavish bathroom and showered. Grabbing his things he called for Osiris. Once he was wrapped around his arm Osiris sunk into his skin.<p>

$To Kings Cross Platform 9 3/4$ Harry hissed before vanishing.

* * *

><p>Harry boarded the express with his pureblood mask in place. Walking all the way to the rear he saw a car th with a sign that read <span><em>Founders<em> _Compartment_. Stepping in Harry was amazed. The entire car was the compartment. Man sal and the others truly amazed him. They went all out every time. Sitting down Harry cracked open a Dark Arts book.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was having a good day. Today Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. At first he was worried the boy had grown up in an orphanage instead of with his relatives. He truly felt sorry for him. But he would adopt the boy and finish raising him. This was all his fault after all. He would train the boy to take over for him. Albus had been searching for a successor for years. He had decided long ago Harry Potter was the one.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne Greengrass had just boarded the train. She was worried about how people would treat her. She was a pureblood heiress after all but on top of that she was stunningly gorgeous with her long raven hair and icy blue eyes. She knew she was beautiful. Her father had gotten many marriage contract proposals but he was allowing her to decide. She realized she had walke all the way to the rear car. What she amazed her. 'Founders Compartment' she read the sign in her mind. She went to open the door when it opened and a Young boy was standing there.<p>

"What do you want?" He asked

"I was just curious" She replied "My father never mentioned this"

"That's because it was just added for me as im the heir to all of the founders" He said "Im Lord Ravenclaw Slytherin Gryffindor Hufflepuff Emrys. Heir to Potter Black and Pervell. My Name However is-"

"Harry Potter" She cut him off "The Potter gave it away. May I Sit with You?"

" If you don't mind snakes then yes" He said to her. She entered the compartment and sat down. They sat and talked for the entire train ride. About midway through Draco Malfoy had came and introduced himself. Harry decided he liked him and permitted him to join them. They enjoyed each others company laughing an joking. Harry was happy he had met some nice people. He may be mature but he was still young.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the station and left the train. Standing on the platform They heard a booming call of "Firs' Years o'er hear. All Firs' years o'er here." walking over to the voice they saw a giant of a man. once all of the first years were over to him he called out "Okay into ther' boats. No more ther fer' to a boat." Harry sat down in one with Draco, Daphne, and A dark skinned boy that introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. They arrived at the castle and were given an obviously rehearsed speech my Professor McGonagall. She left for a moment before returning to take them to get sorted. They stepped into the Great Hall which went silent. McGonagall stood next to a stool with hat on top of it. The hat burst into song just as Sal charmed it to. Harry tune out the song in favor of examining the hall. The sorting began and Harry heard Daphne go to Slytherin, and soon Draco followed her.<p>

"Potter Harry" She called and hall erupted

"The Harry Potter?"

"Hell be a Lion"

Harry sat on the stool and heard that hat in his min 'ahhh the Heir. Your brave but not rash. Smart but not bookish. And only loyal to yourself. Yes you shall go to-' "and the founders Heir Shall go to Slytherin"

The entire hall was ear ringing silent before it burst in to yells of treason, Questions and And Applause. Harry went to the table and sat down. the sorting resumed and Harry tune it out. This was going to be a long year at least he had Osiris.


	5. Of Introdutions and Duels

**A/N: Okay so somebody pissed me off really bad in their review. They obviously cant read because if they could they would see where I made time skips. They made comment about how he was progressing in magic to fast. Well he's been excising use of his magic for a long time with out a wand! And he is a PRODIGY in parcel magic WHICH is what he used to decapitate the wand crafter with. Now other than that I thank you all for your reviews and I'm currently looking for a beta if anyone's interested.**

* * *

><p>Harry was seated in the great hall enjoying the feast when a pale greasy haired professor came up to him and said " The Headmaster would like to see you after dinner Heir Potter" (AN: I know good old Severus is OOC but its my story). Harry briskly nodded and stood to brush the crumbs off of his of his robes before heading out of the doors. He started out of the doors and towards the Headmasters tower. He didn't even register the fact that both the headmaster and the professor that informed him of the Headmasters request were following him. When he reached the Gargoyles he hissed out $Move assside for the Heir$. The Gargoyle bowed and jumped aside for him. Stepping onto the top stair he let it take him to the Office door. He went to knock when he heard a sagely voice say

"That wont be a problem Heir, as I'm right behind you. Just go on in." Harry steppe into the office and looked around. He saw books all around the office. "Now Harry, may I call you?" Harry gave an affirmative nod. "Please sit down. Now I'm Albus Dumbledore. And this is Severus Snape, Potions master and Head of Slytherin house. We would like to discuss your summer arrangements. I heard you were in an orphanage from Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, now as you know you are heir to the founders so you will always have a place at Hogwarts. I stay here all summer also so I would like to become your legal guardian. I plan to teach you all that I know. Now before you ask I know your Gringotts power and abilities results. Now I don't believe in 'Light' and 'Dark' magic. So what do you say? Ill teach you all that I know."

"I would like a week to think this offer over if I may Headmaster." Harry said. Seeing the Dumbledore nod and Snape stand Harry stood and turned to leave. "Good night Headmaster." Harry Walked out the door an down the stairs . He waited at the bottom for Professor Snape.. Once Snape came own they silently made there to the dungeons. They stopped in front of a wall and Harry hissed $Pure as snow$. They both stepped inside only to find the whole house waiting for them. Harry Lined up with the other first years and Snape began his speech,

"Welcome to the Noble house of Slytherin. This is the house of cunning. There are three rules. Don't get caught breaking the rules. All inter-house disputes are settled in the Dueling Pit. To those that don't know, there is only one rule down there, no killing. Now the final rule Obey the other rules of face me in the Pit. Boys dorm to the right Girls to the left. Goodnight." He left the room. Everyone sat down, Well all but Harry and Marcus Flint.

"Potter! Just because your the heir doesn't make you the Prince here. That's me" Flint Stated Pompously.

"Sit down flint or face my wrath in the Pit." Harry Growled

"Fine. I challenge you to a duel in the Pit Potter." Flint said with no small amount of cockiness "Stakes are loser leaves Hogwarts."

"I accept" Harry said coldly.

* * *

><p>In the Pit Harry stood calmly while Flint was bouncing around excited.<p>

Headboy Bole announced " This duel is till on yells yield. on the count of three. ONE. TWO. THREE. DUEL!"

Flint flung a stunner that Harry dodged a threw a _Silencio_ back. The silencer hit flint in the mouth and harry hissed $Torture$. The Parcel spell came out yellow and struck Flint in the chest. Flint silently screamed. Everyone knew he was in extreme agony. After ten minutes the Silencer finally shattered under the strain and Flints screams were loud and pain filled. He eventually Choked "YEEEILD!" out Through his screams.

The head boy yelled "Halt! Victor is Harry Potter!"

"Flint, Pack your things. you have until 8am to leave my castle" Harry stated.

* * *

><p>Harry went to be not to long after the duel. He had wowed the sheep now he had to stake his claim but first... he'd let them squabble for leadership before crushing them. that would make sure there was no revolt against his power. To those thoughts Harry drifted off to sleep with Osiris at his feet.<p> 


	6. A Descion

A/N:** I'm still looking for a beta. I really need one. But other than that heres the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next morning and looked around. Seeing all of the other boys were still asleep he grabbed his school robes and headed to the showers. Once he was out he cast a quick <em>Tempus, <em>seeing it was 7:15 he pointed his wand at his dorm mates and said "_Flipendo_". all of his dorm mates were flipped out of bed by the hex. They all stood up cursing under their breath but didn't are pull there wand. Fifteen minutes later all five were dressed and walking to the great hall. When they walked in it was a mad house. Ravensclaws checking for their books. Gryffindor's being loud an brash. Hufflepuffs trying to help everyone. an teachers handing out schedule's. When Professor Snape gave Harry his schedule he gave it a quick look over.

_Monday, Wednesday, and Friday:_

_DADA with Ravenclaw_

_Transfiguration with Hufflepuff_

_Potions with Gryffindor_

_Tuesday and Thursday :_

_Charms with Hufflepuff_

_History of Magic with Ravenclaw_

_Herbology with Gryffindor_

_Fridays:_

_Astronomy at midnight all four houses._

* * *

><p>Walking out of DADA all Harry could think of was that the class was a joke with that Proffesor. Constantly stuttering an barely able to Explain proper wand handling. Good thing Harry had taken it upon himself to learn all of this. Harry made his way to Transfiguration. Walking in Harry saw a cat sitting rigidly stiff. He smirked 'now that's a snake in a lions mane.' he thought as he took his seat an started copying the notes on the board. He ha just finished when the bell rang and the last of the class walked in. McGonagall jumped off the desk and transformed.<p>

"Transfiguration is a very dangerous art. if your caught fooling around in my class I will eject from my class. Seeing as you need at least an A on the OWL's I suggest you heed my rules. Now take the notes on the boar then get a match stick and attempt the transfiguration. 50 points to the first correct transfiguration"

Harry was already done with the notes so he summoned the match. Following the directions he moved his wand in a horizontal movement while incanting "_par acus_". The match transformed perfectly to a shiny silver needle. Harry smirke as he got fifty house points and was told that he was dismissed. Seeing as how he had three hours before his next class he decided to visit the headmaster. He made his way up to the tower where he use his rights as heir to make the stair case move. he walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"Ahhh come in Harry" came Dumbledore's reply. Harry walked in and took a seat across from Dumbledore. "Aren't you suppose to be in Transfiguration?"

"I completed the assignment with ease. That's actually why I'm here. I've decided to take you up on your offer. I'm actually amazed with the lacking material. I've already covered every thing we've done today."

"I'm glad to here that Harry. I'm trying to up the classes and restore it to the founders original Syllabus but the previous headmaster dropped most classes due to the past three Dark Lords. Grindlewald, Aregentino, And Lord Voldemort. Only two of those are widely known due to Brutality they displayed. Aregentino was a Muggleborn who lea a revolt that was squashed by myself. Headmaster Dippet thought if we drop 'Dark' subjects and destroy learning there'd be less dark wizards'. I however don't feel that way. Dippet was a bit senile he forced Voldemort back to the orphanage an slowly turned him to the Dark arts. Now I don't want to make another old mans mistakes that's partly why I want to take you under my wing. But this world also need to be united an I feel you can do that. With your power, Titles and fame combined you could do it. and I want to guide you." Dumbledore amazed harry with his honesty. This made the decision easier. He would train under Dumbledore also.

"One condition: No secret's and lies between us." was all Harry had to say.

"Agreed. Now let me ask where did you learn so much magic.?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well to explain that I have to explain my shopping. When I bought Hogwarts a history from Flourish and Blotts I decied to read about the school my ancestors built. As I was reading it made mention the Salazar left a secret chamber. So using my Parcel magic I transported to the Chamber of Secrets. There I learned magic from Salazar and Tom Marvalo Riddle AkA Lord Voldemort. Don't worry he hasn't returned yet. Down there is a room called the room of souls. It works like a Horcrux excluding immortality. it took the Horcrux in my scar and create the piece that taught me." Harry said "Each Founder has a hidden chamber. I just haven't found them all."

Dumbledore was amazed. The kid had learned from Two of the most powerful and knowledgeable wizars to ever walk the face of the earth. The boy was goin to be a great replacement for him. "Now why did Voldemort come for me on All Hallows Eve?" Harry asked. Tom would never tell him.

"A prophecy. It went like this: **The one with the power to unite the world has come. He will vanquish the current tyrant before his time will come. Taught by the founders he will know all of the Arts. With the power of Merlin he will unite this nation. Mentored by the Power houses of fear and respect he will burn the world only to have it reborn from the ashes. Feared more then his predecessor and Loved more then his Ancestor in Magic. The one with the power to unite the world will come as the Seventh month** **dies.**" Dumbledore read the Prophecy to Harry and knew this kid was their worlds future he would help him at all cost


End file.
